1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to a rotary image projector capable of generating projection effect of a rotated dynamic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image projector normally has a housing, a lens set, an illumination assembly and slides. The lens set is mounted in a front portion of the housing. The illumination assembly is securely mounted inside the housing and has a lighting end facing the lens set. The slides have images thereon and are mounted between the lighting end of the illumination assembly and the lens set. Light emitted from the illumination set travels to the lens set through the slides. The lens set enlarges and projects the images of the slides on a projection screen.
However, the images projected through the conventional image projector are static and stationary during the course of projection and fail to demonstrate diversified and lively image variation.
Moreover, inflation figures found in event venues, such as exhibitions, fairs and the like, are inflated by a blower to generate preset three-dimensional forms of their own. When operated in the night or in a dark environment, the inflation figures usually count on additional illumination provided by surrounding projection lighting. Despite projection of the inflation figures under the additional illumination, the projection of the inflation figures lack dynamic and entertaining effect for the sake of stationary forms thereof.